Coup de foudre à Suna
by Shalou
Summary: Nous savons, le titre est nul. Mais c'était ou ça,ou Mort ou Vif ,donc bon,à choisir...Mais parlons peu parlons bien : Asuma et Kurenaï sont morts.Leurs élèves Shikamaru,Kiba,Ino et Hinata ont pour mission de les venger à Suna. TemaShika, KibaIno
1. Les funérailles

-1**Kiba**

Je me dirigeais lentement vers le cimetière, où la majorité de Konoha était déjà réunie. Je repérais rapidement Shino et Hinata et allais à leur rencontre, puis restais avec mon équipe - dont je suis le leader, évidemment. Je gratouillais le pelage doux et blanc d'Akamaru, blotti contre moi. Il gémit faiblement, et j'approchais ma tête de la sienne.

« - Oui, je sais Akamaru, moi aussi je suis triste… »

Puis je relevais la tête et remarquais que des gens me lorgnaient bizarrement. Je prenais un ton bourru :

« - Quoi, vous avez jamais vu un Inuzuka parler à son chien ? »

Ils rebaissèrent la tête, m'ignorant, et je me remettais dans l'ambiance du lieu. Nous étions à l'enterrement de deux senseï.

**Shikamaru **

Je n'aurais pensé que Kurenaï et … Asuma puissent se laisser avoir ainsi, si facilement. Quelle galère. Apparemment, ils se seraient fait tués par un gars de Suna alors qu'ils étaient en mission. Un craquement sonore me sortit de mes pensées, et je compris que c'était Choji qui mangeait ses chips habituelles. Comment pouvait-il manger dans un moment pareil ? C'était bien lui, ça.

« - Comment arrive-tu à avaler quelque chose, alors que ton senseï est mort ?! Tu n'as pas de cœur, ou quoi, espèce de gr… »

Je la coupais rapidement.

« - Non, Ino ! Ne dis pas le mot tabou ! »

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers moi et je vis que ses joues étaient mouillées. Hum, pathétique, elle pleurait. Puis elle me dévisagea un instant, incrédule.

« - Mais, Shikamaru, tu pleures toi aussi ! »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, pleurer c'est pour les filles ! »

Effectivement, je pleurais. J'essuyais donc les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues avec empressement, d'un air hautain. Rester digne, surtout.

**Ino**

Je détournais le regard de ce sexiste refoulé, flemmard, et d'innombrables autres adjectifs qui pourraient le qualifier. Mais dans un sens, c'était lui qui faisait le plus pitié. Parce que c'était l'élève préféré d'Asuma, et qu'ils faisaient plein de trucs d'intello ensemble… Ils jouaient aux échecs, ils, euh… Non, en fait c'est tout. Je voulais juste dire qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup.

Je jetais un regard indigné à Choji. Le mot tabou me brûlait aux lèvres, il n'attendait que de sortir. Hélas, ce serait mon arrêt de mort. Dommage.

Je me concentrais sur la cérémonie, tentant néanmoins de résonner ce ventre à pattes, avant d'apercevoir Sasuke. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air emballé… Ho, il était tellement beau ! D'ailleurs, malgré le fait que j'ai déjà 18ans, je n'ai toujours pas eu de petit copain. Mais bon. Je me console en me disant que Sakura non plus ! Et puis, les garçons de Konoha sont plus intéressés par les combats que par l'amour…

On commençait à mettre les cercueils sous terre. C'était très triste, beaucoup de gens pleuraient.

**Hinata**

Mes yeux me piquaient, mais j'essayais de retenir mes larmes sous le regard de Neji. Il devait se dire que j'étais la honte de la famille - comme toujours -, parce que ses yeux à lui étaient secs et froid - comme toujours - et qu'il me regardait de travers - comme toujours . De toute façon, il me déteste - depuis toujours.

Je tournais la tête vers un petit bruit familier, et voyais Akamaru geindre dans le manteau de Kiba. Ce dernier ne pleurait pas - décidemment -, probablement pour sa fierté personnelle. Mais Shino n'avait l'air de pleurer non plus. Enfin, d'après ce que je pouvais en juger avec ses lunettes noires. Ses éternelles petites lunettes ridicules… Qu'il portait constamment… Un jour, il les a malencontreusement laissé tomber sous mon pied. Oops. Mais il avait une paire - une seule ? - de rechange dans sa poche. Dommage.

La cérémonie touchait enfin à sa fin. Je n'en pouvais plus de devoir ravaler mes larmes - en plus je ne voyais plus rien - parce que Neji m'avait fixé pendant la totalité de l'enterrement pour voir si une seule petite larme avait coulé, mais j'avais résisté - Héhé. Eh oui, une autre fois Grand Frère Neji.


	2. La mission

-1**Kiba**

J'étais convoqué dans le bureau de Tsunade, le Kage de Konoha. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? J'étais sûr qu'elle savait que c'était moi qui avait tagué le mur de son bureau pendant son absence. Bon, mais ça n'était pas grave. Quoiqu'il arrive, je rejetterais la faute sur Naruto. J'arrivais enfin devant la porte, puis déglutit difficilement. J'allais ouvrir, mais des pas dans le couloir me retinrent, et je regardais dans ladite direction - oui, il était très facile de me déconcentrer -, relaissant tomber mon bras le long de mon corps. Personnage de type masculin, démarche lente et molle, mains dans les poches, regard dans le vague et coupe de cheveux rappelant vaguement un ananas. Mais j'avais aussi reconnu l'odeur du tabac, sans savoir pourquoi.

Hum, c'était bien Shikamaru. Avec une cigarette ?

« - Shikamaru, tu fumes ?! »

Demandais-je, outré.

« - Ça me rappelle Asuma. Ce sont ses cigarettes… »

Ah, merde. Je n'aurais peut-être du rien dire, mais bon, ce n'est pas mon style. Je faisais comme si de rien n'était, changeant de sujet.

« - On rentre ou pas ? »

« - Mais toi aussi tu as été convoqué ? Tu as fait une bêtises, hein ! »

Ajoutais-je taquin, en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

« - Euh, non. Mais le fait d'avoir été convoqué par la vieille me fait peur. Du coup j'ai mal dormi, parce que je flippais trop de savoir qu'elle nous filerait une mission, tu vois ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Perso, je vote pour qu'on parte. »

Je m'apprêtais à acquiescer, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et je restais la bouche entrouverte.

**Shikamaru**

Il compte rester la bouche ouverte combien de temps ? De là où je suis, j'aurais pu compter toutes ses dents, mais j'avais la flemme. Je lui envoyais un souffle de fumée dans la tête, mais le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté. Il hoqueta et manqua de s'étouffer. Ah mais c'est vrai ! Il a un odorat super développé. Tant pis.

Quand je pris enfin le temps de m'intéresser à la personne qui avait ouvert la porte, je vis que - ho non - c'était la vieille. Logique, puisqu'on était devant son bureau.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez devant la porte, ça fait bientôt une demi-heure qu'on vous attend ! »

« - On ? »

Heureusement que Kiba était là pour parler à ma place et poser les questions nécessaires, parce que je n'avais pas envie de m'aventurer dans une réponse, qui aboutirait à une discussion…

« - Oui, on ! Aller, rentrez ! Et toi, écrase cette cigarette !»

Et merde ! Elle est chiante cette bonne femme ! Déjà qu'elle ne devrait pas être Hokage, elle se la joue Big Boss. Nous la suivîmes, et j'aperçu Ino, cette pauvre blondinette écervelée et narcissique. Ah oui, il y avait aussi Hinata.

« - Et excusez l'état pitoyable de mon bureau. Un imbécile à fait des cochonneries sur mon mur… »

Sûrement Naruto. Je regardais Kiba, qui rougissait en regardant son chien, l'air honteux. Bon ben, c'était lui, en fait. Décidemment, il n'a pas de vie. Dans un sens, il a du courage d'avoir eu la force de se lever en pleine journée, puis d'avoir apporté un pot de peinture jusqu'ici, et réfléchir à un dessin quelconque à reproduire… Je somnolais déjà, et allais m'affaler sur une chaise.

**Ino**

Apparemment, Shikamaru était là aussi. Super, il fera le travail à notre place ! Mais bon, il semblait déjà s'endormir sur la chaise. C'est pas gagné. Soudain je posais mes yeux sur un beau brun… Pas Shikamaru bien sûr, l'autre. Je touchais instinctivement mes cheveux, tout en battant des cils, mais il semblait plus intéressé par son petit chien que par moi. Pas découragée pour un sou, je donnais un petit coup de coude à Shikamaru, sans vraiment me rendre compte qu'il s'endormait à moitié.

« - Dis donc, il s'appelle comment ton copain ? »

« - Gné ? »

Il se redressa un peu.

« - Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Je m'apprêtais à reprendre ma respiration pour reformuler ma question normalement, malgré ma forte envie de le frapper, mais Tsunade n'était pas loin, alors… Et puis du coup, il ne m'aurait pas répondu. En plus, le Kage me coupa la parole.

« - Bon. Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, et Hinata Hyûga… »

Ah, ça y est. Kiba…

« - … je vous ai convoqué pour une mission très spéciale, de grande importance. Vous devrez aller à Suna, et vous faire passer des habitants du village. Nous vous prêterons des vêtements, et leur bandeau, ça va de soit… »

« - Est-ce qu'on à le droit de refuser ? »

Demanda Shikamaru, en bon feignant qu'il était. Puis Kiba prit la parole. Ho, il prit la parole…

« - Pourquoi nous ? C'est quoi le but de la mission ? Pourquoi à Suna ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? - Non parce que je ne veux pas risquer ma vie, vous comprenez … - »

« - Laissez-moi finir ! Choji et Shino ont déjà refusé … »

J'entendis un grognement à mes côtés, et regardait brièvement Shikamaru, qui râlait encore…

« - … Alors vous êtes obligés d'accepter. Vous savez que vos senseï respectifs sont morts… Nous avons pensé que vous seriez les plus aptes à les venger. Et Suna parce que le tueur en question se trouve à Suna. »

« - C'est qui ? »

Voulut savoir Kiba. Tsunade soupira.

« - Kankuro, le frère du Kazekage. »


	3. Départ de Konoha

« - Kankuro, le frère du Kazekage. »

**Hinata**

J'ouvrais de grands yeux, surprise. Ino ne put retenir une exclamation.

« - Quoi ! Gaara du Désert ! Mais c'est du suicide ! »

« - Vous voulez notre mort ou quoi ? »

Se récria Kiba.

« - Gaara ? Le frère de la pisseuse jamais contente ? Avec son éventail énorme ? Quelle galère… »

Puis j'osais enfin dire un mot. Je regardais Tsunade et bégayais - comme toujours - :

« - Vous… vous avez raison… Il faut… il faut qu'on venge nos… nos senseï… »

J'ai réussi ! Ce fut éprouvant, mais c'est fait. Je récoltais néanmoins les regards mauvais de mes camarades, et Akamaru émit un léger grognement en ma faveur. J'en fus frustrée, et cette fois c'est sûr, je n'ouvrerais plus la bouche.

« - Bravo Hinata ! Prenez-en de la graine, Hinata sait ce qui est le plus important ! De plus, vous devez savoir - et comprendre - qu'un ninja risque sa vie à tout moment. »

Ils soupirèrent, et Shikamaru s'enquit :

« - On pars quand ? Parce que j'ai une sieste à faire, moi… »

Ino leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Maintenant, les enfants. »

« - Quoi ! Et nos parents ! Il faut qu'on leur dise Adieu ! »

« - C'est fait, les lettres sont envoyées. »

« - Quelles lettres ? »

« - Les lettres de votre part, enfin ! Bon, vos affaires sont là. Bandeaux, vêtements, kunaï.. Tout est là. »

Puis elle se leva, alla chercher des sacs et nous les donna, mine de rien. Sous le choc, nous ne pûmes dire un mot, et elle nous mit un à un dehors - gentiment bien sûr -, puis s'enferma dans son bureau. Personne ne m'adressa la parole pendant un long moment, et l'ambiance était très lourde, tendue. Sauf peut-être Shikamaru, qui passa la majorité du temps à se plaindre et à râler sur son triste sort, pendant que nous arrivions à la porte de Konoha. Certains de nos… camarades voulaient nous souhaiter un bon voyage. Dans un sens, du moins. C'est avec stupéfaction que je vis Neji - incroyable ! -, Naruto - ho super ! -, Shino - je crois qu'il a changé de lunettes… - et Sakura - … -.

« - Mais… comment avez-vous su … qu'on partait ? »

Lâchais-je, et Neji daigna me répondre :

« - Ton père à reçu une lettre ! Comme il n'était pas là, je l'ai lu à sa place, et je me suis empressé de prévenir le village tout entier ! Alors nous sommes là… »

J'y crois pas. C'est le bouquet, ils vont m'en vouloir à mort, maintenant. Pendant un instant, j'ai vaguement pensé à le frapper, mais il esquiverait tous mes coups et m'arracherait un bras, ce qui serait assez inconfortable, j'en conviens.

**Kiba**

Je fusillais Hinata du regard, avant d'ajouter, tout fort, à Akamaru :

« - Tu vois Akamaru, ça, c'est une traîtresse. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! »

Hinata rougit violemment, et elle semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. J'avais un peu honte maintenant, je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Il faudra que je rattrape le coup, surtout que Neji m'a parut très satisfait après ma petite discussion avec Akamaru. Ho non. Y a Shino. Peut-être que si je me cache un peu derrière Shikamaru, où alors ce petit buisson, il à l'air très… Trop tard il arrive !

« - Alors comme ça tu pars en mission ? C'est vraiment bête que je doive chasser les insectes pendant que tu pars à Suna ! Mais si j'avais su que c'était pour venger Kurenaï… je serais peut-être venu. Et puis, j'aurais tellement voulu rencontrer Gaara ! Mais bon, - il soupira - je dois accompagner mon père. »

« - Je sais, je suis tellement chanceux ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai percuté qu'il plaisantais.

« - Bon ok, au revoir Kiba. Enfin, Adieu… »

Bizarrement, son dernier mot fut à peine soufflé, tant que je n'entendis pas tout de suite.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de venir à ma rencontre. Étrangement, j'ai tout de suite déconnecté.

« - J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai été choisi à ma place ! … Blabla blabla ! BLA ! »

Oui. Parce que je le voyais gesticuler devant moi, sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à mes oreilles. Je le regardais, un petit sourire sur le visage, acquiesçant par moment à ses propos. Il fallait bien lui faire plaisir.

**Shikamaru**

Je regardais Naruto qui semblait s'exciter sur Kiba, même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui disait. Et, soudain, il se tourna vers moi - soupire c'est galère - et arriva.

« - T'as vraiment eu de la chance, toi, d'être choisi ! Je suppose que t'es encore le chef de l'équipe ! C'est pas juste ! Moi on me le propose jamais ! C'est dégueulasse ! Tu crois que je pourrais m'incruster ? Non ? ho. »

« - Bon ben… Au revoir Naruto. »

Enfin, si on revient.

Quand je pense que Choji ne m'a même pas dit Au revoir ! En ce moment, je suppose qu'il mange un bol de riz… C'est dommage. Je l'aimais bien.

**Ino**

Je pensais pouvoir échapper à Sakura, mais visiblement, certains ont du mal à tenir leur langue. C'est pour ça qu'elle se précipita vers moi, un sourire sur le visage.

« - Ino ! Maintenant que tu pars, je vais rester seule avec Sasuke kun ! »

Après ces paroles, je lui assena un coup de poing sur le nez, le lui brisant. Alors, je l'attrapais par les cheveux et cognais violemment sa tête contre mon genou plié, avant de la pousser brusquement, et elle tomba au sol, chancelante. Je m'avançais et lui donnais des coups de pieds dans le ventre, puis dans les côtes. Je la repris par les cheveux et la releva, avant d'écraser sa tête contre un arbre.

En fait… non. A la place, je répondais, le plus calmement possible :

« - De toute façon, j'ai trouvé mieux que Sasuke kun ! »

Je l'imitais, répétant son « Sasuke kun » d'une voix niaise et nasillarde, peut-être un peu comme une poule.

Shikamaru s'emporta :

« - Bon, on y va ou on attend le déluge ? »

« - Pourquoi, il va pleuvoir ? »

Ho, c'était Kiba. Il était tellement mignon lorsqu'il disait des conneries !

Puis, enfin, nous pûmes partir, les trois « amis » restant en arrière. Sakura n'arrêtait pas avec ses Sasuke alors que je m'éloignais, Naruto ronchonnait qu'il aurait pu venir, personne n'aurait été au courant, et Neji lança a Hinata, un sourire très hypocrite et inhabituel : « Au revoir Hinata ! J'espère qu'il te t'arrivera rien ! »


End file.
